Kiss Me in the Rain
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Klaine one-shot, New York, near future, dancing and kissing in the rain.


**A/N: A little one-shot I thought of with Klaine in the near future. :3 Using _Teenage Dream_ and _Co__me What May. _Cover photo art by pencilpushingenthusiast on tumblr! Go check her out!  
**

* * *

It was late April, the warmth and humidity of the air slowly returning after the chilling New York winter. Birds were slowly returning after their migrations, milling about in search of food. A robin pecked at the foot of a tree, flying away quickly after locating a worm to eat.

Central Park was moderately crowded with adults and children enjoying the last few days of their breaks before going back to work and school.

Kurt and Blaine were strolling along the paved path, fingers interlaced, absentmindedly rubbing each other's hand with their thumbs. Kurt had a coffee in his other hand, enjoying the warmth of it in addition to the warmth from Blaine's hand. Blaine was carrying a black umbrella in his other arm, a precaution against the cloudy, threatening sky. The air was fresh, much like air during the springtime usually is, smelled like rainfall, and they enjoyed it with each inhale.

They reached the fountain and sat on the rim of it to rest. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Mm, I like this," Blaine stated. Blaine enjoyed their little moments like this. The little moments that gave him that fuzzy feeling in his chest, grinning like an idiot, and made him have super kicky feet kind of feeling. He brushed his hands over the weight in his pocket.

Kurt smiled and nuzzled back in response after finishing the last drop of his coffee and setting the empty cup next to him. "Me too."

Blaine had his head on Kurt's shoulder for some time, but then he sat up and stated, "Dance with me."

"What? Right now?"

Blaine nodded saying "Please?", nuzzling into Kurt's neck. He stood up and pulled Kurt to his feet, abandoning the umbrella on the fountain edge. Blaine swayed back and forth playfully, twirling a laughing Kurt.

Kurt sighed, full of love, laying his chin on Blaine's shoulder. He linked his arms around Blaine's neck, playing with the back of Blaine's bowtie beneath his collar. Blaine splayed his hands on the small of Kurt's back, rocking them gently back and forth. His fingers were spread out, as if he wanted to touch Kurt as much as he could, be connected to him as much as possible. Another one of their little moments that left Blaine buzzing with excitement. Another moment that left him thinking that he was the luckiest guy ever. The moment that he was leading up to would make him even more lucky, however. He just hoped his luck wouldn't stop.

They heard thunder in the distance, but unperturbed, they kept swaying to the music of their hearts. Blaine could feel the melody in his heart joining that of Kurt's. The notes flowing together, dancing in space, and intertwining so intimately creating _their_ song.

Blaine spun Kurt again, this time catching him so his back was to Blaine. Blaine hooked his chin on Kurt's shoulder and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. Kurt chuckled as they swayed. Blaine spun Kurt out yet again, Kurt's rain boots clunking against the pavement when Blaine felt a drop on his nose.

Mothers started gathering their children and other couples ran for their cars as the storm opened up. Even the animals scurried away at the first raindrop.

Kurt and Blaine stopped and both glanced at the sky. Blaine went to the fountain to get the umbrella. Holding it above both of them, they resumed dancing. It was raining harder now, droplets rolling down the umbrella like silver beads and on to the pavement. Puddles were emerging and Blaine's bare ankles were getting wet.

Kurt took the umbrella from Blaine now and pushed it out of the way.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain," Kurt said. "Kiss me."

Blaine's hand on Kurt's hip, and Kurt's forearm resting on Blaine's chest holding onto Blaine's cardigan, their lips met tenderly. It was pouring now, the coupled rain and humidity causing Blaine's hair to be freed slightly from the hold of his gel. Kurt's bangs were losing their hold from his hair spray, instead splaying out on his forehead messily. Droplets cascaded down his cheeks and the tip of his nose, mixing Blaine's own raindrops and saliva at their lips.

Kurt tugged on Blaine's cardigan, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Their clothes were soaking wet, but they were too busy soaking up their own moment to notice.

They broke some time after, noticing the sudden chill on their skin, rubbing their noses together as their hands were still where they were. Kurt looked up at the sky and giggled. Blaine gave his hips a reassuring squeeze.

The box in Blaine's pocket feeling like a brick now, he took Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt…I - " he had an entire speech prepared, but all planning was out the window as he looked at his still beautiful drenched boyfriend. "Remember the first song I sang to you, without actually planning it to be for you?"

Kurt smiled and breathed, "How could I forget?"

"Well I -" Blaine took a breath. "Kurt, I love you. More and more each day. Just when I think it wasn't possible for me to love someone as much as I love you, I continue to prove myself wrong. I like being wrong. You still move me, Kurt. And I want to run away and never look back. Never look back on those bad times. We've got good times ahead. Bad will inevitably be there too, but we'll find a way to find something good in it… I know one good thing is we'll be there together." Blaine dropped to his knee, right in the middle of a puddle and pulled out the box with one hand, the rain soaking the ribbon tied on the top. Kurt gasped softly, his eyes watering.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel - have I mentioned I love your middle name? - will you…" Blaine chuckled bashfully_. _Looking at Kurt directly in his eyes he said, "…marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed without another thought. "There's a moment when you say to yourself, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine chuckled as Kurt used his own line, smiling into their kiss.

Blaine, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender waist, hugged him tightly and lifted him off of the ground, water spraying from Kurt's boots from the centripetal motion. They kissed again, slower as the rain still came. Sliding the symbolic band on Kurt's finger Blaine sang softly, "I will love you…" - then Kurt joined in - "until the end of time."

Clasping their hands together Blaine picked up their discarded umbrella from the pavement.

"I guess we won't be needing this anymore," Blaine said, tossing their cheap umbrella into a nearby waste bin. He then offered his arm to Kurt as an invitation to continue with their stroll. Why would they let rain stop them?

_I will love you until the end of time. Let's run away and don't ever look back._


End file.
